Wolverine
|species= Mutant |gender= Male |relatives= * Thomas Logan * Elizabeth Howlett * John Howlett * Victor Creed |affiliation= * U.S. Army * X-Men |status= Alive |appearances= * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * X-Men: First Class * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men: Apocalypse |portrayed_by= * Troye Sivan * Hugh Jackman }} Wolverine is a male mutant who has lived for nearly two hundred years. He has had a very dark and troubling life and has now found peace and a home with the X-Men. Biography Early life James Howlett was born in Canada to Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett in 1832. He was raised by what he had thought to be his biological father, John Howlett. In 1845, Thomas murdered John in front of James. It was at this time that James' mutant abilities began to manifest and he unleashed his bone claws and stabbed Thomas. Dying, Thomas revealed that he was James' true father. James, with his half-brother Victor Creed, ran away into the Canadian wilderness. War As years passed, James and Victor fought together in the U.S. Army across various wars. In 1861, they joined the military for the first time and fought in the Civil War for the Union. Over fifty years later, the pair fought in World War I once the U.S. entered the war. They fought in World War II as well. Sometime in the later half of the War, James was transferred out of Europe and to the Pacific islands. He never saw his half-brother again. He was eventually captured by the Japanese and was held in a prisoner-of-war camp in Nagasaki and due to his powers was held in a secure bunker underground. On August 9, shortly before the Americans dropped a nuclear bomb on the city, the Japanese let the prisoners out, excepted for James. Looking out of his bunker, he saw the three Japanese leaders about to commit hara-kiri. James jumped out and rescued the third man from killing himself and protected him from the nuclear energy. The man, named Ichirō Yashida, witnessed James' healing powers in awe. James eventually went back to medical after the War. First Class In 1962, James, now going by the name "Logan", was drinking at a bar. He was confronted by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. The two asked Logan to join their team of mutants they were forming, the X-Men. But before they could even finish their statement, Logan rudely declined, telling the two to "go fuck themselves." From the future Years later, Logan later got a job guarding a crime boss' daughter named Gwen. However, on one morning in 1973, Logan's body was taken over by the Wolverine of Earth-10005. This Wolverine woke up and found himself sleeping with Gwen when some criminals walked in. The thugs questioned him as to why he was sleeping with Gwen and not simply guarding her. Logan stated he was from the future and the three thugs shot him. Logan countered by stabbing the three with his mutant claws. He stole the lead thug's car and said goodbye to Gwen. Finding Xavier Logan drove to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters but found out that it had been closed for years. He forced himself in, despite Hank McCoy's attempts to stop him. After Logan was inside, Hank transformed into Beast and attacked Logan. The Pentagon Stopping Mystique Xavier's Vision Battle at the White House Weapon X 2023 Notes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men: First Class characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse characters Category:X-Men members Category:Male Category:Days of Future Past characters